The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion fueled by consumer demands. Together with these expanding network capabilities and communication speeds, the devices that use these networks have experienced tremendous technological steps forward in capabilities, features, and user interface. Such devices may also use accessories such as remote input devices, Bluetooth™ headsets or wired headsets with limited functional capabilities. Other accessories may include remote display devices such as augmented reality glasses; however augmented reality glasses, or other accessory devices disclosed herein may include the functionality of a mobile terminal thereby not requiring a controlling device. Devices communicating via these networks may be used for a wide variety of purposes including, among other things, Short Messaging Services (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM) service, E-mail, voice calls, music recording/playback, video recording/playback, and internet browsing. Such capabilities have made these devices very desirable for those wishing to stay in touch and make themselves available to others.
Hands free devices have increased in popularity through the advent of laws prohibiting hand-held mobile device usage when driving a vehicle and the desire of users to communicate without monopolizing the use of a hand. Such devices may include a wired headset that is physically connected to a mobile device or a Bluetooth™ headset that is connected to a mobile device through a wireless Personal Area Network connection. Additionally, wired or wireless remote display devices, such as projectors, monitors, or augmented reality glasses may provide an alternative display option to a display that is attached to the device. Such displays may enable a user to display content to a group of people, such as with a projector, or the displays may provide a non-intrusive method for a user to view content, such as with augmented reality glasses. Further, a remote display may allow a user to view content while the controlling device remains concealed in a pocket, purse, briefcase, or the like. Optionally, devices such as augmented reality glasses may incorporate all of the functionality of a mobile terminal. Such displays may provide a user a more convenient technique of viewing content; however, interaction with the device or the content on the display may still require physical manipulation of the device.